Swallow
by xLady.Michaelisx
Summary: Cinco años desde que estoy perdidamente enamorado del estúpido de Sebastián, pero que tonto e ingenuo soy ¿cómo pudo terminar esto así?... El conde Phantomhive, no creía lo que sucedía, pensaba que todo era una cruel broma de su mente; pero rogaba porque aquel momento nunca terminara, sentir aquellos labios prohibidos que había deseado durante cinco años era lo único que deseaba...


Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece a mí, sino a Yana Toboso

La canción que inspira este one-shot tampoco es mía, sino de Emilie Autumn

Aclaraciones: _cursiva para pensamientos, recuerdos fragmentos de la canción y otras anotaciones._

Esta historia es yaoi, sino te gusta simplemente no lo leas :3

* * *

Swallow

-Tsk… ¿Cuántas horas de papeleo me faltan? He estado toda la maldita tarde aquí y no logro terminar… -Bufó molesto un apuesto joven mientras se alejaba de su escritorio lleno de papeles para dirigirse a la ventana. Nueve años desde decidí precipitarme al abismo y cinco años desde que me he estado hundiendo lentamente… -Suspiró melancólicamente el oji zafiro mientras observaba su reflejo en la ventana, poniendo nada de atención en el paisaje que ofrecía el hermoso jardín. Cinco años desde que estoy perdidamente enamorado del estúpido de Sebastián, pero que tonto e ingenuo soy ¿cómo pudo terminar esto así?, ÉL jamás, jamás regresará estos sentimientos, él es un denomino, un ser del infierno que vive para atormentar a los humanos, un ser incapaz de amar, que solo está conmigo porque desea devorar mi alma, no porque le importe… Cinco años llenos de impotencia, maldito orgullo, sería tan fácil ordenarle que me ame pero eso solo sería una ilusión, una simple pérdida de nuestro tiempo. Mi sed de venganza desapareció justo cuando comencé a perderme en esos ojos color escarlata tan hipnóticos y codiciosos… Si mi primer objetivo para vivir se ha esfumado y el segundo es prácticamente imposible _Why live a life?_ _Esta criatura representa más para ti que cualquier otra cosa_, ¿verdad Sebastián? ¿Y si decido darte mi vida de una buena vez y nos evitamos este tormento? Podré por fin descansar en paz, y tú te deleitarás con un alma inmunda que se ha estado _condimentando_ durante todos estos años justamente para tu disfrute, y por lo menos me recuerdes por algo. Y todos estos sentimientos aumentaron y afloraron gracias al bendito incidente de la semana pasada…

_Hoy tenemos una agenda muy apretada Mi Lord, en cinco minutos sus clases de violín comenzarán y usted sigue tirado en su cama; así que levántese de una buena vez –Dijo con un tono de pesadez el demonio de mirada escarlata acercándose a su Amo para quitarle las sábanas y obligarlo a levantarse –Tsk, espérame afuera Sebastián, salgo en un momento… –Lo siento Mi lord, pero si dejo que se vista usted solo, perderemos más tiempo. Así que si me permite –interrumpió el mayordomo de los Phantomhive para que en un instante cambiara a su contratista en cuestión de segundos, teniendo incluso el té del joven listo –Su té Mi Lord. Espero que mi comportamiento no lo haya incomodado –Agregó Sebastián mientras pasaba la taza de té al joven de azulina mirada mientras ofrecía su acostumbrada sonrisa sin sentimientos –A la próxima no se te ocurra desobedecer mis órdenes, demonio –sentenció el individuo con la taza de té en su mano mientras intentaba disimular las reacciones de su cuerpo al encontrarse con las manos de Sebastián –Como sea, vámonos de una vez –Yes, My Lord. _

_Lo está haciendo mal otra vez Mi Lord, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –Señaló el mayor de los dos acercándose peligrosamente a la última cabeza de aquella familia tan devota a la Reina –No es nada – ¿Está seguro? ¿No será que usted está actuando así por… –_Diablos, esto no es bueno, es imposible que se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él_ –Pensó el joven de grisácea cabellera mientras entraba en pánico al ver que su mayordomo se acercaba a él –… por su futuro compromiso y boda con Lady Elizabeth? –Finalizó el de azabaches cabellos con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su níveo rostro al notar la reacción de aquel apuesto caballero –_Gracias al Cielo fue solo eso_… Ya dije que no es nada. Solo Prosigamos con la lección –Dictó el joven Ciel, tratando de controlarse otra vez, colocando el violín es posición para comenzar a tocar –Mi Lord… lo está sosteniendo mal… –Susurró el demonio de escarlata mirada posando una de sus manos en su cabeza en signo de desaprobación, para después aproximarse a su Amo y colocarse a su espalda para corregir su postura, colocando sus brazos alrededor del orgulloso Conde de manera que pareciere que le estaba dando un cálido y tierno abrazo. Por su parte El perro guardián de la Reina entraba en un estado de parálisis y sin que él pudiere evitarlo, el color rosado se apodero de sus mejillas de porcelana, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa situación que deseaba que fuera eterna. Tener tan cerca a aquel mayordomo, sentir su reparación sobre su nuca, sus finas manos sosteniéndolo tan cálidamente, su cuerpo tan próximo del suyo; lo hacía perder cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiere habitar en él y hacer que por su cuerpo corrientes eléctricas se desplazasen, haciéndole sentir tan bien… –Mi Lord –Susurró Sebastián dándose cuenta de la reacción de su Amo, obligándole a girar su cabeza para mirarse fijamente por algunos segundos, que le parecieron eternos al de azulina mirada, y sin previo aviso Sebastián comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de su contratista, sintiendo como el menor cedía sin resistencia alguna, hasta que sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban la una contra la otra, y de repente sus labios se unieron en un inesperado y tierno beso. El conde Phantomhive, no creía lo que sucedía, pensaba que todo era una cruel broma de su mente; pero rogaba porque aquel momento nunca terminara, sentir aquellos labios prohibidos que había deseado durante cinco años era lo único que le daba un sentido a su vida; pero algo en su cerebro lo hizo deshacer ese precioso momento separándose bruscamente del agarre de su sirviente del infierno. Ese demonio jamás debía de enterarse de aquel secreto tan celosamente ocultado en el maltratado corazón de aquel peli gris y con todo el dolor del mundo articuló con un ligero tono vacilante que ni el demonio podría notar – ¿Qué rayos te sucede Sebastián? ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme y besarme, insignificante sirviente? –Mi Lord… Lo lamento, supongo que me deje llevar, parece que malinterpreté sus reacciones. Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas y créame que nunca ocurrirá algo como esto de nuevo –Se lamentó el poseedor de aquellos orbes de un color tan poco usual, con un timbre de estupefacción, lamento y finalmente monotonía para hacer su típica referencia de siempre –Eso espero, demonio. Y por favor retírate y déjame en paz toda la tarde –Sentenció cortante el orgulloso aristócrata sin percibir el tono de la respuesta de Sebastián, tratando de parecer lo más enojado y arrogante posible, para dejar en claro que lo que había hecho su amado le parecía una ofensa y un acto que nunca debería de repetirse. –Yes, My Lord. Si me permite –Articuló el peli azabache inclinando la cabeza y salir de aquella estancia con parsimoniosos pasos._

Ah… Cuanto más brillante la luz, más oscura la sombra. Creo que definitivamente la mejor opción es que terminemos con todo de una buena vez, y todo dependerá de ti... _–_Los pensamientos del de azulina mirada se vieron interrumpidos por unos leves toques a la puerta de su estudio, seguidos de la apertura de dicha puerta, dejando ver a un apuesto hombre de escarlata mirada y azabache cabellera, trayendo consigo una charola de plata que sostenía una fina vajilla de porcelana. –Lamento la interrupción Amo, pero es hora del té –Explicó el ente demoníaco para proceder a servirlo, mientras su contratista regresaba a su escritorio abandonado para tomar asiento, además mientras caminaba se armaba de valor para terminar con todo aquel _romántico tormento_. –Mi Lord, le llegó… –La frase no pudo ser terminada debido a la imprevista interrupción hecha por el noble que portaba un parche en su ojo derecho –Sebastián, ¿qué harías si te pido que me mates? –Articuló sin vacilar Ciel, listo para escuchar cualquier respuesta que su mayordomo se atreviera a responder; dejando a su sirviente completamente sorprendido – _¿Qué le pasa al Amo, preguntar algo cómo eso ahora? Después de su reacción durante aquel incidente y la mía, creo que es algo difícil de contestar… _Pues obviamente lo mataría Mi Lord, como su fiel sirviente y debido al contrato debo obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes, pero… –Dijo con un leve tono de amargura en su voz siendo interrumpido por su contratista, que no lo percibió debido a que pensaba que por fin todo terminaría para ambos –Gracias Sebastián. ¿Decías que me llegó algo? –Susurró el desdichado Conde, que en el fondo de su recién destrozado corazón deseaba que le hubiese dicho que jamás podría matarlo porque lo amaba, mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro que mostraba un infinito dolor y amargura de aquel al que había amado tanto… –Claro, le llegó una carta de Lady Elizabeth, diciendo que esta noche vendrá para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda –Comentó un poco extrañado el de escarlata mirada mientras extendía su mano en la dirección de su Amo para entregarle la carta de Elizabeth; que éste inmediatamente aceptó, encarando a Sebastián escondiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos –Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte –Mi Lord, ¿se encuentra bien? Repentinamente palideció… –Estoy bien Sebastián, puedes retírate –Sentenció el peli gris fulminando con la mirada a su acompañante que no dudó en retirarse después de ver el comportamiento de su Amo –Si me permite –Fueron sus últimas palabras para abandonar al gran conde Ciel Phantomhive.

–_Si te recorto de cada foto, podría seguir en silencio tranquilo, pero ¿haría eso algún bien?_ –Susurró el oji zafiro al momento en que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas –Creo que la decisión ha sido tomada Sebastián, _tragaré para que mi nivel del mar descienda… ¿Dolerá? No, no lo hará, entonces ¿de qué estoy tan asustado?_ –Murmuró el único ser de aquella estancia con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abría un de los tantos cajones que tenía aquel escritorio, sacando un embace muy particular y sosteniéndolo con fuerza entre sus manos –Jamás pensé que usaría este presente que Undertaker me dio… –Y entonces después de admirarlo por un rato, se decidió a abrirlo y vacilante lo dirigió a su boca para _tragar_ el contenido mortal de ese pequeño artefacto de cristal –_No quiero ser una leyenda, bueno es una maldita mentira, quiero ser una leyenda para ti… He tomado mi decisión: desaparecer_ –Y sin más que decir, con la imagen de aquel mágico y bello momento en el que sus labios pudieron alcanzar lo prohibido, con lágrimas es sus zafirinos ocelos y una sonrisa muy amarga –_I will swallow –_comenzó a beber el fatal elixir que lo llevaría a lado de Sebastián. Dos sorbos fueron más que suficientes para sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba fallar, haciéndolo caer aparatosamente de su silla, sintiendo como la vida se escapaba de sus manos. –Por fin esta maldita angustia y desesperación se irán, por fin podre ser parte de ti y hacerte feliz por lo menos una vez en la vida… –Mi Lord –Se escuchó la puerta abrirse violentamente, con la voz de un muy preocupado demonio que se acercaba lo mas rápido posible a su amo que yacía tirado en el piso –¿Qué has hecho, Ciel? –Interrogó con un hilo de voz el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive en el momento que estrechaba a su Amo con una gran dulzura contra su cuerpo. –Lo mejor para los dos, idiota. Te estoy regalando mi alma… –Tonto noble mimado… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto? –Masculló Sebastián que se acercaba a la boca de su contratista para besarla. Ciel, sentía que en cualquier momento la vida se le escaparía de sus manos, pensado lo inútil y estúpido que había sido su comportamiento, ¿quién diría que ese ser del infierno hecho para torturar a los humanos, regresaría aquellos sentimientos que fueron creciendo durante cinco años? Y entonces, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando esos enigmáticos labios volvieron a tocar los suyos, en un apasionado beso que demostraba todo el amor que se sentía el uno al otro, impidiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su amado Sebastián y lo feliz que se sentía al saber que _sería una leyenda_ en la larga y eterna vida de aquel ente del infierno.

El delicado estado del menor de ambos los hizo separarse –Con que veneno, ¿verdad? –Preguntó el peli azabache con una triste mirada dedicada a su Ciel, el mencionado lo único que pudo esbozar fue una sonrisa en forma de afirmación, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, y con todas las fuerzas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo le dijo a su ángel de la muerte –_Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar mis ideas, no lo haría ni por el mundo… _Maldito Sebastián, te amo… –Ciel… también te amo, desde el momento en que te vi en aquel lugar de sacrificio, en mi interior algo cambió, debo de admitir que los demonios no tendemos a este tipo de emociones, pero tú fuiste capaz de despertar algo en mí, algo que en mi larga existencia nadie había logrado, algo que me obligaba a estar a tu lado de manera incondicional. Debo admitir que tu alma es la más perfecta que he encontrado, pero fuiste tú quien me obligó a realizar el contrato… El incidente de la semana pasada fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, tus vírgenes labios rozando y respondiéndole a los míos me hace perder la cordura me hacen querer hacerte mío y nunca dejarte ir… Pero parece que eso será imposible ahora _My Love_… –Terminó diciendo el perfecto sirviente de mirada escarlata que se acercaba a su Amo, sabiendo que el siguiente beso sería el último que ambos recibirían –Sebastián… –Suspiró el moribundo ser antes de recibir el beso de las buenas noches de su ángel de la muerte. Cuando sus labios se unieron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, sus lenguas recorrían cada parte de sus bocas, dejando sentir la pasión y el amor que había entre esas desdichadas criaturas sin embargo el ritmo del menor de ellos fue disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que se detuvo y su cuerpo cedió completamente a los brazos de su amante –_My Love_… Sollozó el ser que quedaba con vida mientras volvía a besar el cuerpo ahora sin vida del ser que amó durante nueve años… –Gracias por concederme este regalo tan maravilloso _My Love. _Acepto tu alma como muestra de nuestro amor…

A lo lejos se escuchaba que alguien tocaba enérgicamente la puerta de la entrada principal, Sebastián levantándose con el cadáver de su Amo se dirigió a la puerta de aquella estancia donde habían ocurrido un sinfín de _aventuras_ para dirigirse al sitio al que llamaban con tanta insistencia –Parece que Lady Elizabeth ha llegado…

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primer historia que hago xD, espero que haya sido de su agrado. También espero que no me odien por lo que le hice a ese par TwT Me harían la escritora mas feliz del mundo (?) dejándome un review con sus quejas, sugerencias o felicitaciones (?). Realmente espero que esta primer historia sea de su agrado y que sea la primera de varias (?) que tengo pensado escribir y pues como un autor no es nada sin su fans les estaría muy, pero muy agradecida si me brindan su apoyo ;w;

Espero que nos podamos leer pronto~~

Los ama y los quiere

Pd. Si encuentran algún horror ortográfico, háganmelo saber porque por mas que uno se esfuerce siempre salen xD


End file.
